the_rave_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Tam "The Wanderer"
Tam (Formerly know as Asfin.) is a tall purple humanoid that reportedly comes from the 8th Dimensional plane. Tam is a dimension hopper that travels from universe to universe, taking in the sights and experiences from each everyone he visits and is one of the three Permanent Members of The Rave Cave. Being the main way the Rave Team gets from universe to universe, Tam is the informal leader of the team, and mostly guides the team through every universe. His main goal is to explore every dimension under the 8th one, and show the other members of the team the wonders of alternate timelines and universes. Appearance Tam's body is actually a proxy which is used to explore the lower dimensions. His proxy of choice usually stands at roughly 6 foot 6 inches, his hair is a solid white and is done within a braided style. His hair usually only comes undone during periods of slumber of relaxation (however it is uncommon for him to undo the braid as he sees it as necessary to who he is. Plus he hates dealing with his longer hair.) The skin is composed of mostly human like skin tissue, however, the skin is constantly smooth due to the cells and skin never dying, nor drying out. It is also stated by Tam himself that ''"People of most universe enjoy looking and feeling skin that isn't odd looking or disgusting like old leather." ''so the smooth skin is a personal choice. The skin is also coloured in a purple hue, due to Tam's odd likeness to the colour, and is constantly that one colour regardless of burns or bruises. Making it hard to see when the proxy is damaged or Tam is hurt. The proxy is formed into a somewhat sporty build, his arms are somewhat defined along with a 6 pack. It helps with attraction and interaction with other humanoid beings and entities. He also does excircles a lot and work out. Although this does not contribute any muscle mass or tone his body, Tam mostly does so to give him something to do, seeing it as a fun past time. Depending on the version of the proxy, his muscle mass either increases, or decreases (The largest proxy that has ever created was made to be a body builder). One noticeable feature about most, if not all Tam proxies, is the large tribal war paint upon his face. Although this is to mimic war paint, it is actually apart of his skin and not any type of ink or paint accessory. The colour of the paint is a rich black, so black that it doesn't reflect light, it being the only part of his body that he doesn't pay attention to. It is also the most consistent thing with all proxies, the marks always the same style, shape and colour. (The only time the marks were not present, was on the very first proxy. Same with his hairstyle.) Tam usually likes to sport a minimalist set of clothing, that being an orange dyed combat jacket from 1960, a set of matching long orange shorts that have large blue belt wrapped around it, (The belt is actually a XXXL.) and sports tape wrapped loosely around both his arms, hands, legs, ankles and feet. The tape is the only piece of clothing that required to be replaced, and can get dirty and damaged after long periods of travel. However, Tam will always tent to the tape, it seeming to have more meaning than he lets on to anyone who asks him about it. Character Tam can best be described as a adventour and a flirt, he is very bold, and a very outward individual. Although his appearance may be one of intimidation, Tam is actually rather friendly person, Category:Permanent Members Category:The Rave Cave